


Seeing Eye Asshole - DSMPstuck

by kingsship



Category: Homestuck, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Homestuck AU, aka schlatt and eret bond over being blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsship/pseuds/kingsship
Summary: AIRETE: ?But...how? .The world used to seem so full. .But now it's gone. .All of it.
Relationships: Eret & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Seeing Eye Asshole - DSMPstuck

**Author's Note:**

> hi! welcome to literally the only thing i have written for my dream smp x homestuck au, lol. if you want to learn more, feel free to check out [the tag i've made](https://nbdream.tumblr.com/tagged/dsmpstuck) for it on my mcytblr!! yea there's only one post so far LMAO but i do have more in the works!  
> also make sure to enable the work skin LOL i didn't fuck around w shit for like an hour for it to not be used

You sit next to Airete. It's a bit weird, being so close to the heir of your old planet, but there's also something about that feels... comfortable. Natural.

You turn your head to look at Airete, but they're so deep in thought they don't notice. You're not used to seeing them like this. Usually, they're big, almost imposingly so. The fucker is over six feet tall (not counting the heeled boots they like to wear everywhere), and they're usually not this quiet. Right now, you can confidently say you've never seen someone so small.

AIRETE: ?H0w d0 y0u d0 it?  
SHLATT: huh?

Airete yanks their sunglasses off, and tosses them away, making you jump. You both watch as they bounce off into the darkness. Airete turns towards your general direction, their blind eyes searching for answers in darkness. 

AIRETE: ?H0w d0 y0u c0pe with being blind?  
AIRETE: .I get that it's different. .Y0u're 0nly blind in 0ne eye.  
AIRETE: ?But...h0w? .The world used t0 seem s0 full. .But now it's g0ne. .All of it.  
SHLATT:  
SHLATT: i ever tell you the $tory behind that?  
SHLATT: like, how i lo$t the vi$ion in my eye.  
AIRETE: .I mean, yeah. .But every0ne kn0ws y0u tell a different st0ry every time.  
SHLATT: well, i'll tell you the real one, a$ long a$ you $WEAR you won't tell anyone else.  
AIRETE: .I swear. .Y0ur secret is safe with me.  
SHLATT: good, good.  
SHLATT: y'know, you $hould count your$elf lucky. only one other per$on know$ the real $tory.  


You reach up, and remove the eyepatch you're wearing and store it safely in your suit pocket. Like hell you're fighting with your sylladex to get it back when you're done talking with Airete. The scar's not as bad as it once was, but it's still there. You take Airete's hand, and guide their fingers along the deep, V-shaped scar over your right eye. Their eyes widen, presumably because they can guess who else knows the true story behind your partial blindness. 

AIRETE: ?Did… did Vilb0r d0 this?  
SHLATT: yeah, he did.  
SHLATT: we u$ed to be friend$, y'know? god, it wa$ a long time ago…  
SHLATT: but, yeah, the $tory.  
SHLATT: vilbor and i were out exploring. we did that a lot. we made a good team, and we were damn good at fighting together.  
SHLATT: we were $omewhere neither of u$ had heard of before. we were beyond excited, and we hoped it would finally be $omething challenging. and by god, it wa$.  
SHLATT: we ran into clo$e call after clo$e call, almo$t dying every $tep we took. needle$$ to $ay, we were both $uper fuckin' stressed.   
SHLATT: i can't even remember what we were looking for, but we found it eventually. we both wanted it. mo$t of the time, one of u$ $ettle$, or we remember who got the prize la$t time, or whatever. but not thi$ time.  
SHLATT: we fought over it, of cour$e. at $ome point, i $tarted fighting dirty, and $o did he. it'$ all a blur, now, probably becau$e it hurt $o fuckin' much.  


You stop talking to take a deep breath. It must have been shakier than you thought, because Airete puts a hand on your shoulder. You pat their hand in thanks. 

SHLATT: anyway$, he grabbed whatever we found and ran off. he came back for me eventually, but it wa$n't becau$e he cared. we made our way back to the city a$ fa$t a$ we could.  
AIRETE: ...My G0d, that s0unds awful…  
SHLATT: it wa$. it got even wor$e when we broke up, like, a day later.  
AIRETE: ?Wait, br0ke up?  
SHLATT: oh! ha, yeah, vilbor and i used to be moirail$.  


The stunned and confused look on Airete's face makes you bust a gut laughing. That seems to break them out of their confusion, and they start laughing as well. You both sit there for a moment, trying to compose yourselves. Once calmed down, Airete takes your hand. 

AIRETE: .Thank y0u f0r telling me, Shlatt. .It really means a l0t.  
AIRETE: ?Uh, if I need help with this again in the future, can I c0me to y0u?  
SHLATT: yeah, $ure. hell, maybe i can be your $eeing eye idiot, or whatever.  
AIRETE: .I'd l0ve that.  


Airete gives you the warmest, most genuine smile you've gotten in a while. Tying your eyepatch back on, you hope they feel better.


End file.
